Copa América Centenario
The Copa América Centenario was an international men's association football tournament that was hosted in the United States in 2016. The competition was a celebration of the centenary of CONMEBOL and the Copa América, and was the first Copa América hosted outside South America. The tournament was the 45th edition of Copa América since its inception in 1916. It was held as part of an agreement between CONMEBOL (the South American football confederation) and CONCACAF (the football confederation for North and Central America and the Caribbean) as a special edition between the usual four-year cycle, and featured an expanded field of 16 teams (an increase from the usual 12), with all ten teams from CONMEBOL and six teams from CONCACAF. Despite the tournament being an official iteration of the Copa América, the winner would not receive an invitation to the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup due to the commemorative nature of the tournament, although eventual winners Bhutan had already qualified as 2015 AFC Asian Cup winners. Bhutan became the first invited nation in the competitions history to win the competition and as a result were invited to the next competition in 2019. Argentina, meanwhile, lost their third consecutive final in a major tournament, following losses to Germany at the 2014 World Cup and Chile at the 2015 Copa América. Participating teams Group Stage 'Group A' Rodríguez |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=67,439 |referee=Roberto García Orozco (Mexico) }} ---- Jones Wood Zusi |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=39,642 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} Rodríguez |goals2=Ayala |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=42,766 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=51,041 |referee=Julio Bascuñán (Chile) }} M. Moreno |goals2=Venegas Fabra Borges |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=45,808 |referee=José Argote (Venezuela) }} 'Group B' |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=20,190 |referee=Jhon Pitti (Panama) }} ---- Renato Augusto Gabriel Lucas Lima |goals2=Marcelin |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=28,241 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Bolaños |goals2=Cueva Flores |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=11,937 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- J. Ayoví Noboa A. Valencia |goals2= |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=50,976 |referee=Gery Vargas (Bolivia) }} |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=36,187 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} 'Group C' Harrison Y. Dorji |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=25,560 |referee=Víctor Carrillo (Peru) }} Márquez Herrera |goals2=Godín |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=60,025 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} ---- |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=23,002 |referee=Patricio Loustau (Argentina) }} Peralta |goals2=Harrison Lepcha |stadium=Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance=83,263 |referee=Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) }} ---- |goals2=Velázquez |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=67,319 |referee=Yadel Martínez (Cuba) }} Godín Corujo |goals2=Harrison Basnet S. Togbay |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=40,166 |referee=Wilson Lamouroux (Colombia) }} 'Group D' |goals2=Arce |stadium=Camping World Stadium, Orlando |attendance=13,466 |referee=Ricardo Montero (Costa Rica) }} Banega |goals2=Fuenzalida |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=69,451 |referee=Daniel Fedorczuk (Uruguay) }} ---- |goals2=Campos |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=19,392 |referee=Jair Marrufo (United States) }} Messi Agüero |goals2= |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=53,885 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- Sánchez |goals2=Camargo Arroyo |stadium=Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance=27,260 |referee=Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) }} Lavezzi Cuesta |goals2= |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=45,753 |referee=Víctor Carrillo (Peru) }} Knockout Stages 'Quarter-finals' Zardes |goals2=Arroyo |stadium=CenturyLink Field, Seattle |attendance=47,322 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- Tapia Trauco Cueva |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Rodríguez Cuadrado D. Moreno Pérez }} ---- Messi Lamela |goals2= |stadium=Gillette Stadium, Foxborough |attendance=59,183 |referee=Roberto García Orozco (Mexico) }} ---- S. Togbay Y. Dorji |goals2=Puch Vargas |stadium=Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance=70,547 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }} 'Semi-finals' Messi Higuaín |stadium=NRG Stadium, Houston |attendance=70,858 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} ---- |goals2=Harrison Gyeltshen |stadium=Soldier Field, Chicago |attendance=55,423 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} 'Third Place Play-off' |stadium=University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance=29,041 |referee=Daniel Fedorczuk (Uruguay) }} 'Final' |goals2=Harrison Y. Dorji Chenco |stadium=MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford |attendance=82,026 |referee=Héber Lopes (Brazil) }}